


Always and Forever

by noisey_burlesque_peach



Series: Dad Spencer Reid [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, Parenthood, Road Trips, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisey_burlesque_peach/pseuds/noisey_burlesque_peach
Summary: Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid are finally tying the knot and officially becoming a family.
Relationships: Background Penelope Garcia/Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Implied Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi - Relationship
Series: Dad Spencer Reid [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730608
Comments: 29
Kudos: 163





	1. Road Trip

Spencer awoke the next morning to sun streaming through the window and the smell of bacon cooking. His head was pounding and he regretted opening his eyes the moment he did so. 

After a few minutes he gathered enough strength to sit up and look around. JJ was no longer on the couch and her skirt wasn’t on the floor where it had been when they fell asleep. Rossi was also gone. 

Hotch was still sleeping on the floor however. He was naked and laying on his stomach, which put his ass on full display. That was not exactly something Spencer wanted to see, so he flung the blanket he’d been using over him and stumbled off to find the others.

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Rossi said. He was standing at the stove, cooking up breakfast while JJ sat across from him at the counter. They were both now fully clothed.

“Hey Spence, sleep good?” She asked.

“I don’t know. My head’s killing me,” he groaned.

“Want an Advil?” Rossi asked.

“No, I’ll be okay.” Spencer sat down next to JJ, letting his head rest on the counter. The cool marble was soothing to the pounding in his head.

“Why is Hotch naked?” Spencer asked after a minute.

“You don’t remember? We played strip poker last night,” JJ said, patting him on the back. “I knew you were drunk but I didn’t know you were that drunk.”

“Oh yeah, I remember now.”

“You hungry? I made breakfast,” Rossi said, scooping some eggs and bacon onto a plate for him.

Spencer hadn’t noticed how hungry he was until the plate was in front of him. His stomach was growling so loudly he was sure Hotch could hear it from the other room.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, digging in.

Hotch stumbled into the room a few moments later, the blanket wrapped around his hips. He dragged himself onto the barstool next to Spencer, groaning loudly. If Spencer thought he felt shitty, Hotch was worse.

“Nice of you to join us Aaron,” Rossi said, sliding a plate of breakfast in front of him. 

“Advil,” Hotch grunted, not looking up. 

“Your wish is my command.” Rossi handed him a glass of water and a pill, then sat down next to him, rubbing his back gently.

“I’m getting old Dave,” Hotch said, after he’d taken the pill. “I can’t drink as much as I used too.”

“You and me both Aaron.” Dave smiled at him.

“Hey Spence, you should drive up with me and Henry,” JJ said, once they were done with breakfast. “I could use some company.”

“Yeah okay,” Spencer said. “That will give me more time to hang out with my favorite godson.”

“Hello little man,” JJ said, leaning over the crib. They had just gotten to her house and relieved the babysitter.

“Mama!” Henry cooed, reaching up towards her. She picked him up, holding him close to her chest and kissing his cheek.

“Look who’s here baby,” JJ said, angling Henry so he could see Spencer.

“Spencer!” Henry cried, though his garbled baby language made it sound more like “benser”.

“Hi Henry,” Spencer said. “You ready to take a trip with Mommy and Uncle Spencer?”

“Yeah!” The little boy said.

“Alright, let’s get you changed,” JJ said. 

They were on the road by ten. They planned it that way so that the group from Atlantic City could leave as late as possible and still get there at the same time as the group traveling all the way from Quantico. After the night of partying they had, they were going to need as much sleep as they could get.

Seven hours in a car was longer than Spencer liked to sit still for. He was restless by hour three, shifting in his seat every few minutes. 

“Spencer, you’re gonna drive me crazy. We’re not even halfway there. You need to settle down,” JJ said, reaching across the center console and placing a hand on his knee to stop it from bouncing.

“Something’s bothering you.” She said.

“No, JJ, I’m fine. I just don’t like sitting for a long time.”

“No, I know what bored Spencer looks like, and this is not it. This is nervous Spencer.”

Spencer didn’t respond, looking out the window at the trees as they passed them.

“Spencer you’re about to get married. If you’re having second thoughts-“

“No, I’m not,” Spencer said. He sighed deeply, trying to string his frazzled thoughts together into a sentence. “I’m nervous. Derek and I have been planning this for so long, and now that it’s here it’s all up to fate.”

“Every last detail was considered, every decoration, every seating chart, every speech, everything was planned. But it’s all out of my hands now. What if something goes wrong? What if I trip on the way to the alter, or I spill wine on my suit or-“

“Spencer you need to take a breath,” JJ interrupted him. “Everything’s going to be fine. Penelope, Emily and I are on top of it. If anything goes wrong you have to trust that we’ll fix it. The only thing you should be worried about is marrying the love of your life.”

“I know, I’m being ridiculous. I just want this wedding to be perfect. Derek deserves it.”

“So do you Spence. This is as much about you as it is him.”

“I know. Honestly none of this showmanship was my idea. I’d be happy marrying him in a courthouse,” Spencer said with a small smile.

“Well regardless of whose idea it was, I’m glad that you two decided to share this special day with us,” JJ said.

“Yeah, me too.”

“Derek,” Garcia sing songed, shaking the sleeping man gently. “It’s time to get up dear.”

“No,” Morgan groaned, burying his head in his pillow.

“Checkout is in half an hour Derek, if you want a shower you have to get up.”

“What did we do last night?” Morgan asked, sitting up slowly. 

“I don’t remember everything, but I know it involved booze, poker and strippers.”

“Damn woman, where did you learn to throw a bachelor party?” 

“Oh baby you know I specialize in everything hedonistic,” Garcia said. “Speaking of which, I brought you some Tylenol with this to wash it down.” 

She handed him a fruity looking cocktail with a little pink umbrella.

“You always know just what I need mama.” Morgan sipped his drink, taking the Tylenol with it.

“Where’s Emily and Will?” He asked after he’d woken up a little more.

“They went to grab breakfast and coffee. They’ll meet us at the car when they’re done,” She said. She watched him as he nursed his drink.

“Okay, what’s up?” He asked after a few minutes.

“What? Nothing’s up.”

“Garcia, you’re staring.”

“Okay fine,” she sighed. “You’re so calm right now. Aren’t you supposed to freak out before your wedding?”

Morgan chuckled,slinging an arm around her shoulders, pulling so she would lean into him.

“You know that’s not me mama. I’m getting married in two days, I’m as happy as I’ve ever been,” he said. “Spencer’s freaking out right now, I know that for sure. He’s getting himself worked up, JJ’s trying to calm him down, but eventually he’ll have to call me and I’ll tell him that everything’s alright. I’ll tell him that I love him more then life itself and I’ll throw in some dirty talk for good measure, then he’ll feel better. I’m not worried because Spencer’s predictable, you all are. I’m not surprised by you guys anymore, so there’s no reason to freak out.”

“You’re going to regret saying that Derek Morgan. I will make it my life’s mission to surprise you.”

“I’m counting on it,” he said with a laugh.

“Took you long enough,” Prentiss said. She was leaning up against the car, holding a bag from a nearby diner. “I didn’t know what you wanted so I just got whatever sounded greasiest.”

“You are a lifesaver Emily,” Morgan said, then turned his attention to Will. “You look like hell, man.” 

“Couldn’t sleep last night with all your damn snoring,” Will said.

Morgan froze in his tracks. He had shared a room with Will. In the back of his mind he remembered there being two beds in the room and both of them were slept in, he was just too hungover to care.

Damn, if Will was in the same room he must’ve heard Morgan’s late night conversation with Spencer. Oh god, Will heard him jacking off.

“You ready to go?” Garcia asked, patting his bicep and breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Morgan replied. “Baby girl, please let me drive this time.”

“Ugh, fine. Be gentle with my girl though.” She said, gesturing to her car.

“You know I’m always gentle mama,” Derek said, winking at her.

“Be still my beating heart,” Garcia swooned. “If we weren’t both taken I’d jump your bones right now Derek Morgan.”

“Right in front of me, huh babe?” Prentiss joked, sliding into the backseat next to her girlfriend.

“You better watch yourself, you’re about to be a married man,” Will teased.

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road,” Morgan said. Right as he started the car, however, his phone rang.

“That would be my fiancé. Gotta take this before we go,” he said, pulling his phone out.

“Hey baby,” He purred into the receiver.

“Derek you’re up.”Spencer breathed a sigh of relief.

“Course I am babe. Can’t wait to see you.” 

“Me too. I’m so nervous for tomorrow.”

“I know you are, but it’s gonna be perfect, don’t worry.”

“I know, that’s what everyone keeps telling me. I’m not gonna believe it until I see it though.”

“I figured,” Morgan chuckled inwardly. “I’ll take your mind off it when we get there.”

“Oh, and how do you plan on doing that?” Spencer was flirting back now.

“Well first I’m gonna kiss you. Then I’ll take off your shirt, and then your pants, and then your underwear, and then-“

“Derek!” Spencer admonished. “I think I can imagine the rest.”

“Oh I bet you will be. You’ll be imagining it the whole way there.”

“Okay, I’m hanging up now Derek. Before this goes any further. I’ll see you in a couple hours. I love you.”

“Love you too baby boy.”

Morgan caught a glimpse of Garcia dramatically fanning herself in the rearview mirror.

“Oh Derek that was so hot,” she said.

“How far were you gonna let that go before Spence stopped you?” Prentiss asked.

“I knew he was gonna stop me when he did ‘cause y’all are predictable,” Morgan said, turning the car on and starting to back out.

“I don’t know man, you didn’t seem opposed to dirty talking him in front of me last night,” Will said.

Morgan almost choked. So Will definitely had heard him. That was so embarrassing. 

“You did what?” Garcia screeched. “I need details now!”

“You know baby girl, some things are better left to the imagination.”

Spencer and JJ pulled up to the inn around five pm. Rossi, Hotch and Jack were only a few minutes behind them. 

“Nice place,” Rossi commented once he stepped out of the car.

“It’s beautiful,” Spencer said to himself, looking around at the fields. JJ and the others were staying in the main house at the front of the property, while Spencer, Morgan and Kate had their own cabin on the opposite side of the barn. Across from the main house was a rec building where the reception would be held. Outside was a courtyard with a wedding arch where the actual wedding would take place.

“I should go find Kate,” Spencer said. “I’ll come back for my bags in a bit.”

He started up the path to the barn, looking out of place in his navy button up and black slacks. The August weather was hot, but not oppressive and not as humid as it usually was. A cool breeze blew through the farm, shaking the chestnut and apple trees.

He found Kate with Sarah and Desiree looking at the horses in the paddock. Kate was sitting in the grass with a three legged farm cat in her arms. She had always loved animals. Spencer had toyed with the idea of getting her a kitten a couple times, but he never followed through with it.

“Someone’s already making friends,” Spencer said as he approached his daughter.

“Daddy look, she’s letting me hold her,” Kate said.

“That’s awesome, what’s her name?” Spencer squatted down next to her, petting the cat gently. 

“Marshmallow,” Kate said.

“Well hello marshmallow.” Spencer turned his attention to Morgan’s sisters after a moment. “How was she?” 

“Oh she was terrible. Threw a huge fit at bedtime, smashed everything in the room. She was just awful,” Sarah said with a smile.

“That’s not true!” Kate laughed.

“No, she was perfect. We had a great night,” Desiree said, nudging her sister with her elbow. 

“Good,” Spencer said. “Did you see grandma, Kate?” 

“Yeah, she’s in the living room at the inn.”

“Let’s go back and visit her. Everyone else should be getting here soon.” Spencer took her hand to help her to her feet. He continued to hold it as they walked back to the inn. 

When they got back Garcia’s car was in the driveway, but they were nowhere to be seen.

“They must’ve gone inside,” Spencer said. 

The inside of the inn was exactly the same as it was when Spencer and Derek visited in the spring. It had that rustic farmhouse feel, with hand crafted wooden furniture and fresh flowers on almost every surface. 

The main hallway lead to the living room. Spencer could hear voices coming from the living room and he deduced that that was where the rest of the team was.

“Hey, there he is,” Rossi said when Spencer stepped into the room. 

Derek looked up from his conversation with Spencer’s mom, flashing a smile that left Spencer breathless.

“Hey baby,” he said, walking over to envelop Spencer in a tight hug. 

“Derek,” Kate said, tugging on his sleeve. “Derek they have cats here. One of them let me hold her.”

“Really? You’ll have to show them to me.” He broke his hug with Spencer to let him greet his mom

“Hi mom,” Spencer said, sitting on the couch next to her.

“Oh Spencer, have you been sleeping? You look tired,” she said, taking his face between her hands. 

“My bachelor party was last night mom, I was up late.”

“You need to get a full eight hours every night, you know that Spencer.”

“I know mom. I promise I won’t do it again,” he said, suppressing a laugh.

“Oh come here.” She pulled him into a tight hug. “I can’t believe you’re getting married already. You’re too young.”

“Mom I’m twenty eight.” Spencer rolled his eyes.

“I know, but you’ll always be my baby.”

That night they had dinner together in the inn. The team, Spencer’s mom and Morgan’s sisters had all arrived a day earlier than the rest of the guests who wouldn’t get there until right before the rehearsal dinner tomorrow.

It wasn’t a huge wedding. Only the team, some of Morgan and Spencer’s families and a couple other members of the bureau like Strauss would be in attendance. 

They had kept it simple on purpose, neither of them wanting to go overboard. Spencer wasn’t big on crowds so keeping attendance under fifty was crucial. 

Spencer didn’t have a huge family to begin with, just his mom and a few aunts and uncles. He wasn’t close to them but his mother had insisted on inviting them. He had agreed for her sake.

“Daddy, can I have a sleepover with Auntie Penelope and Auntie Emily tonight?” Kate asked after she finished her pizza.

“That’s up to them honey,” Spencer said, looking up at Prentiss and Garcia.

“It’s fine, she can sleep on the couch in our room,” Prentiss said. “You two deserve some alone time.”

“Hear that baby? We deserve some alone time,” Derek purred into Spencer’s ear.

“Let’s say goodnight and get back to the room,” Spencer said.

“Oh pretty boy, you read my mind.”

Back in the room Spencer collapsed on the bed, exhausted from lack of sleep the night before. 

Derek kicked his shoes off and straddled Spencer on the bed. He ran a hand up his stomach, allowing it to slide under Spencer’s button up.

“So, tell me about your bachelor party. What did you crazy kids get up to?”

“Strip poker,” Spencer breathed against Morgan’s neck. “I won.”

“‘Course you did,” Morgan chuckled.

“I saw Hotch’s penis.”

“You did not.” Morgan stopped in his tracks. “What did it look like?”

“Overwhelmingly average.” 

Derek couldn’t help himself, he burst out laughing, burying his face in Spencer’s chest. Spencer joined in the laughter, throwing his head back onto the bed.

They laughed until their sides ached and they could no longer breathe. Spencer reached up to push Morgan back enough to look him in the eyes.

“How was yours?” He asked.

“It was legendary. Booze, poker and strippers, my kind of party.” Morgan said. “I do have something I need to tell you though.”

“What is it?” Spencer’s brows furrowed in concern.

“I think Will heard us on the phone.”

Spencer’s face turned bright red at the confession. 

“Oh god, I’m never going to be able to look him in the eye again,” he groaned. Morgan chuckled again, kissing Spencer’s neck. 

“Stop laughing this is serious,” Spencer said, though his tone was humored. “My best friend’s boyfriend heard me jacking off.”

“I’m sure he’ll forget all about it in a few days Spence.”

“I love you,” Morgan said after a moment, voice soft and filled with adoration.

“I love you too. Can’t wait to marry you.”


	2. Butterflies

At first Spencer wasn’t sure what woke him up. It was later than he was used to, and the sun was already fully up. As he woke up further he identified what had woken. Morgan had a hand on his hip and was slowly rutting against Spencer’s ass. 

“Hey,” Spencer mumbled, turning his head around to face Morgan.

“Hey,” Morgan said. He leaned forward, kissing his fiancé.

“Sleep well?” Morgan asked after they broke away.

“Very.” Spencer groaned when Morgan slipped a hand into the front of his boxers.

“I’m glad to hear that.” The older man trailed his lips up and down the back of Spencer’s neck.

“No marks,” Spencer warned. “Gotta look perfect in my tux.”

“I think a nice big hickey would look good on you. I could be your something blue. Well, black and blue.”

“My mother would kill me Derek.” Spencer let out a laugh that was cut off by a moan when Morgan’s hand picked up the pace around Spencer’s cock.

“Don’t stop Derek,” Spencer breathed.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Morgan’s thrusts grew faster to match the pace of his hand.

“You know how tempting you are, baby boy? Even when you’re sleeping I want you so bad.”

“I’m all yours Derek, you know that.” 

“After tomorrow the whole world will know.”

“Fuck Derek, I’m close.”

“Me too baby.”

Spencer came a few moments later in Morgan’s hand. Morgan was right behind him, coming over Spencer’s ass.

“That’s one hell of a way to wake up,” Spencer panted. “Seriously, I could get used to that.”

Spencer’s phone started ringing then. He groaned, rolling over to grab it off the nightstand. He didn’t recognize the number, but he picked it up anyway.

“Hello?”

“Uh, hey Spencer,” the voice on the other side said.

“Dad?” Spencer asked, sitting up straight. Morgan gave him a worried look.

“Yeah. It’s me. How are you doing?” 

“I’m fine,” Spencer looked at Morgan, placing a finger over his lips and silently putting the phone on speaker so the other man could listen in. “Is there a reason you’re calling me?”

There was a pause on the other end followed by a sigh like he was trying to decide how to say what he had to say. 

“Your mom called me. She said you’re getting married tomorrow,” he finally said.

“And?”

“And you never thought to tell me? I know I haven’t been exactly active in your life but marriage is a big deal.”

Spencer took a breath to stableize himself. Morgan saw that he was getting worked up and took hold of his free hand, squeezing it reassuringly. 

“I honestly didn’t think you were interested.” Spencer tried to keep his voice steady but it was getting harder with the rising emotion in him. 

“Spencer I’ve read every article, paper and internet post about you or by you in existence. You know I’ve been keeping tabs on you.”

“What do you want from me dad?”

“I just want to talk to you Spencer. Is it unreasonable for a father to want to talk to his son the day before he gets married?”

“Now you’re interested in talking to me?”

“Spencer, you know I’ve been trying. Ever since I found out about Kate I’ve been calling, sending letters, but you just keep pushing me away.”

“You left me dad. I was just a kid. Excuse me if a couple phone calls doesn’t make up for the years I didn’t have a father.”

William was silent for a while, processing what Spencer had just said. Every second that no words were spoken increased Spencer’s anxiety. 

“I screwed up Spencer. I regret leaving you every day.” He said. When Spencer didn’t respond he kept going. “But despite my mistakes you have turned into a great man. And you’re a better dad than I ever was. I’m proud of you Spencer.” 

Spencer still didn’t respond. He had nothing to say. The words coming from his father were meant to calm him, to make amends, but they meant nothing to him. 

“Did you at least give Kate the package I sent?” He asked after a moment. 

“Yeah. She really likes the book,” Spencer said. 

“I knew she would. It was one of your favorites when you were younger.” William sighed deeply. “Congratulations on your wedding Spencer. I hope that you and your wife will be happy.” 

“Thanks,” Spencer said, then hung up. He dropped the phone and let his eyes fall closed, leaning back against Morgan’s chest.

“That was pretty intense babe. You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah. Honestly I don’t know why I even answered the phone in the first place,” Spencer said.

“He’s still your dad Spence. You can’t blame yourself for not being able to ignore him.”

“Let’s just forget about it,” Spencer said. “Come on, I need a shower.”

After the two men were clean and dressed. They left their cabin, heading back towards the main house. By then it was almost nine o’clock, which was not late for most people, but it was rare that Spencer and Morgan got to sleep in for so long without being called into work.

The farm itself seemed alive around them. The horses had been let out into the pasture, all of the pigs were rolling around in the mud, and even the farm cats were out enjoying the weather.

“It’s a gorgeous day,” Morgan said. “Not as gorgeous as you though.”

“Derek.” Spencer buried his face in his lover’s shoulder.

“My beautiful blushing bride.” 

“Really? Your bride?” Spencer pushed Morgan away from him halfheartedly.

Morgan laughed in response, not deterred by the shove. He moved back against his lover, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“You think you’re funny?” Spencer asked, nudging Morgan away with his hip.

“No. I know I’m funny.” he ran his hands up Spencer’s sides, slipping his fingers under the fabric of his shirt.

“Oh no, you’re not getting off that easily,” Spencer said, moving away again. 

“Don’t make me chase you baby, you know I’m faster,” Morgan warned.

“I thought you liked the chase, ‘playa’,” Spencer teased. 

“Not anymore. In case you didn’t know I’m taken.” Morgan held up his hand to show off his engagement ring. 

“Yeah and you better not forget it.” Spencer wrapped his arms around Morgan’s shoulders. Morgan reciprocated by grabbing Spencer’s waist. He pressed his lips behind Spencer’s right ear, leaving a few kisses.

“You know what?” Morgan said, voice low. “I think you’d look great wearing a little white garter.”

“Nope,” Spencer said shoving Morgan away. “We have things to do. As much as I’d love to stay in bed with you all day we can’t.”

“Who said anything about going back to bed?”

“Don’t play dumb, you know what talking like that does to me.”

“It seems to have slipped my mind,” Morgan purred. “Tell me?”

“Derek,” Spencer warned.

“Maybe I wanna get you worked up. Maybe I wanna keep you an edge all day.”

“Are you sure sexually frustrated Spencer is who you want in charge of your wedding? I can be a bit irritable when I’m horny.”

“Irritable is an understatement.” Morgan chuckled. “But damn the sex is good when you’ve got all that pent up energy.”

“I cannot believe you. Do you ever think about anything other than sex?” Spencer said, shaking his head, though his smile betrayed the illusion of sternness.

“I try, but then I see your cute little ass and it’s all I can think about.” To make his point, Morgan grabbed a handful of Spencer’s ass, squeezing a little.

Spencer yelped, smacking Morgan’s chest lightly. Morgan smirked and Spencer shot him a dirty look.

“Let’s make a deal,” Spencer said. “If you can allow me to focus on the wedding and all of the tasks I have to complete, we can sneak away around lunchtime.”

Morgan considered for a second, but decided that it was a good deal.

“Alright pretty boy. Deal.” He said.

“Okay now let’s go.” Spencer took hold of Morgan’s hand and led him down the dirt path to the main house.

Most of the team was already awake. Rossi and Garcia were making breakfast in the kitchen while Hotch, Prentiss, and Will sat at the counter. Kate and Jack were watching cartoons in the living room that was directly off the kitchen.

“Hey, good morning you two,” Rossi said. 

“Morning,” Morgan said. He sat down next to Prentiss then pulled Spencer to sit in his lap. 

“How was Kate last night?” Spencer asked Garcia when she placed two cups of coffee in front of them. 

“Like you even have to ask. She was perfect,” Garcia said.

“She talked my ear off about types of butterflies for like an hour,” Prentiss snorted.

“She gets it from her dad,” Morgan said, smiling up at Spencer. 

“I can’t believe you two are getting married tomorrow,” Garcia sighed.

“Took you long enough,” Hotch mumbled under his breath.

“Stop it,” Rossi admonished, though his tone held no bite. 

“Well it’s true. I have watched you two pine since you met each other. You were both just too stubborn to make the first move.”

“I didn’t think I was that obvious,” Spencer said.

“Spencer I knew from the moment I met you that you were head over heels for Derek, and I’m not even a profiler,” Will said.

“You’ve never been good at hiding how you’re feeling babe,” Morgan teased, planting a few kisses on his neck.

“You weren’t exactly subtle either,” Prentiss said. “You were like an unfixed cat. I’m surprised you never peed on him to stake your claim.”

“That’s not true at all,” Morgan defended.

“For his first few years you wouldn’t let him near an unsub if you could help it,” Hotch said.

“Not to mention whenever Spencer’s in danger you become nearly impossible to work with,” Rossi said.

“Okay, now I know you guys are lying.” Morgan said, shaking his head. “I am a delight to work with in any situation.”

“Derek hon, I love you but Rossi’s right. You’re a nightmare when Spence is hurt. You yell at me, and you never yell at me.” Garcia said. 

“Well if someone would stop jumping headfirst into dangerous situations I wouldn’t have a reason to be a nightmare.”

“Oh so this is my fault now?” Spencer said.

“I’m just saying, maybe if you understood the meaning of ‘keep your vest on’...” Morgan trailed off.

“Well I haven’t died yet.” Everyone gave Spencer a look when he said that. “Okay, that’s not true. But what matters is that I’m alive now.”

“Alive and getting married tomorrow,” Garcia reminded him.

“Speaking of which, I have a lot to do today, I should get started.” Spencer stood up from the table.

“Oh no, boy wonder, the only thing you have to worry about is spending the day with your family. The rest of us have this under control.” Garcia said, stepping between him and the door.

“But-“

“No buts, except yours getting in the car. I am sending you, Derek, Kate and your mom to a butterfly conservatory. You can thank your daughter for giving me the inspiration.”

Spencer was conflicted. Sure, a day out with his daughter, fiancé and mother sounded great, too good to be true even, especially in his line of work, but there was still so much that had to be done for the wedding. It’s not that he didn’t trust the team to take care of it, he knew they could, he would just feel a lot better if he could be there controlling the preparations.

“I’m not hearing a no.” Garcia said after Spencer was silent for a moment. 

“Okay, okay. You have the list?” Spencer asked.

“Yes I have the list.”

“And you’ll call me if you have any issues?”

“Absolutely not. I’ll call Derek if we have any issues because you will freak out and drive back.” Spencer gave her a worried look. “But there won’t be any issues so it’s irrelevant, now eat up so you can get going.”

An hour later they were stepping out of the car in the parking lot of the butterfly conservatory. The car ride was only half an hour, which Spencer was grateful for, because that meant that if anything went wrong he could be back at the inn quickly. 

They spent hours walking around, looking at the butterflies and other small animals. Kate was fascinated with the atlas moths that were bigger than her head. Morgan preferred the reptiles and little birds that scurried through the vegetation. Spencer just liked watching Morgan.

Spencer had not been able to spend much time with his mother and daughter since they moved to Quantico when Kate was two. Times like this we’re few and far between and he tried to make the most of them whenever he had the chance. 

Spencer was sitting in the gazebo watching Morgan and Kate handling one of the bearded dragons. Kate was wary of the creature at first, but Morgan showed her that it was okay, that it wouldn’t hurt her. 

“He’s good with her,” Diana said. She was also watching Morgan and Kate. 

“He loves her like she’s his own,” Spencer said. It was true, after living with Spencer and Kate for over a year Morgan had begun to think of himself as Kate’s father and she reciprocated. 

“He makes you happy, right Spencer?” 

Happy. That was something Spencer hadn’t expected to be. Ever since he was a kid he knew he was different. It was novel at first, adults paid a lot of attention to him for his intellect, but being the only twelve year old in his senior class did not make Spencer popular. All of the torment that he endured during his adolescent years convinced him that he would never be happy. 

That was, until Kate was born. Being a parent brought Spencer a happiness that he never could’ve imagined he would possess. It was hard at first, hell, it was still hard sometimes, but it was all worth it.

The only person that came close to providing him with the same happiness that Kate did was Morgan. He didn’t think it would be possible to love someone who wasn’t his own daughter so much, but his feelings had surprised him before, and he knew that would Morgan they would continue to surprise him. 

“Yes,” Spencer answered truthfully after a moment of contemplation. 

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you Spencer,” Diana said, squeezing her son’s hand gently. “Your education, your career, your intellect, of course I’m proud of all those things, but what really matters to me is that you are happy and loved.”

“I love you mom.” Spencer could feel tears welling up in his eyes. 

“I love you too Spencer.” 

They sat in silence for a while, Spencer letting his gaze drift back to Morgan and Kate. As he watched his daughter he realized that he felt the same way about her that his mother felt about him. Sure, he wanted her to be successful in life, educated like he was, but none of that really mattered as long as she was happy. 

“Daddy,” Kate said, breaking Spencer out of his thoughts. 

“Hey honey, are you having fun?”

“Yeah. Can we get a lizard?” she asked. Spencer looked up at Morgan who shrugged. A lizard would be a lot less work than a kitten. 

“We’ll talk about it after the wedding. For now we can get ice cream if you want it,” Spencer said. 

“Yes please.” Kate grabbed Spencer’s hand, tugging him out of his seat. 

“Okay, okay. Mom, you want ice cream?” he asked, chuckling to himself. 

“Why not,” she replied. 

Later when the four of them were getting back in the car Spencer took hold of Morgan’s hand. Morgan looked at him, a little confused but pleased with the contact. 

“You know I love you right,” Spencer said. 

“I know. I love you too baby.” Morgan brought Spencer’s hand to his lips, placing a sweet kiss on his knuckles. God, Spencer couldn’t wait to marry this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each of these chapters is a little bit bulkier, so the time between updates is gonna be a little longer.
> 
> Also when I started this series I was only up to season 4 and I didn't know about Kate Callahan, so Kate Reid having the same first name as her is purely a coincidence.


	3. Rehearsal Dinner

Spencer, Morgan, Diana and Kate didn’t arrive back at the inn until five, exactly an hour before the rehearsal dinner. Diana excused herself to her room to rest before dinner and Spencer took Kate back to their cabin to make sure she got a bath. 

“Will you check in with Penelope?” he had asked before returning to the cabin. 

“Sure thing babe. I’ll meet you back at the cabin.” 

True to his word, Morgan sought out Garcia. The first place he looked was the living room of the inn. He didn't find her, but Rossi and Hotch were there, sitting together on the faded couch reading. 

“Hey, you guys seen Garcia?” Morgan asked. 

“Not since we finished decorating the reception hall an hour ago,” Hotch replied. 

“Try her room. Even if she isn’t there Emily is and she might know where Penelope is,” Rossi said. 

“Thanks,” Morgan said. “Hey, where’s Jack?” 

“He went for a swim in the pond with JJ and Will,” Hotch said. 

Morgan’s next stop was Garcia and Prentiss’s room. They were on the second floor, right between Hotch and Diana. He knocked once, not hearing any movement from inside. 

“It’s open,” Prentiss called. Morgan opened the door, looking around at the room. Prentiss was sitting against the headboard of her bed with her laptop in her lap, but Garcia was nowhere in the room. 

“Hey Morgan, what’s up?” She said, not looking up from her screen. 

“I’m looking for Penelope, do you know where she is?”

“She should be in the pavilion supervising the caterers.”

“I guess I should go check on her.”

“Spence didn’t spend the whole day worrying did he?” Prentiss asked.

“Surprisingly no. We had a great time. Even Diana liked it.”

“That’s good to hear.” Prentiss said.

“There is one downside though.” Prentiss cocked her head and gave Morgan a confused look. “I think we have to get Kate a bearded dragon now.”

Morgan found Garcia in the pavilion, instructing a crew of caterers on how to set the food up. She was already dressed up in her pink and green polka dot evening gown, and her hair fell over her shoulders in soft curls. 

“Lookin’ good mama,” Derek said, pulling her into a hug. 

“Derek, why aren’t you getting ready?” She asked. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got plenty of time.”

“Guests are going to start arriving soon, you need to go get dressed.” She pushed him away and in the general direction of his cabin. 

“Okay, okay, I’m going, just take a breath. If you’re stressed you’re gonna make Spencer stressed, which will make me stressed, it’s a vicious cycle,” Morgan said. 

“I’m not stressed, I just want to make everything perfect for my two favorite guys in the world.”

“Penelope, it’s going to be wonderful, now take a break. You’ve done everything you can.”

“Fine. As long as you go get dressed,” she shoved him towards the cabin again. 

“Alright, alright. I’m going,” Morgan said with a deep chuckle. 

Morgan could hear music playing when he entered the cabin. It was small, one main room, two bedrooms and a bathroom, so it didn't take long for Morgan to locate Kate and Spencer. They were in the bathroom, Kate sitting on one of the barstools from the living room. Spencer stood behind her, curling her long golden brown hair with precision that only came with years of practice. 

Spencer was singing along to “American Pie”, he knew all the words of course. Kate was singing with him, although she only knew the chorus. It was adorable and Morgan just stood in the doorway, watching the two of them. It was times like these when Morgan was reminded of how young Spencer was when he had Kate. The two of them had practically grown up together. They truly were best friends. 

“You’re gonna be the prettiest girl at the party,” Morgan said once the song had ended. Kate cracked a wide smile, turning to look at him. 

“Really?” She asked. 

“Really.” 

“Wanna see my dress?” Kate asked. “Auntie Penelope got it for me.”

“Of course I wanna see it, go put it on.” 

Kate rushed out the door into her room to get dressed. Spencer came up behind Morgan, wrapping his arms around his lover’s middle and dropping his forehead to Morgan’s shoulder. 

“Hey pretty boy,” Morgan said, placing his hands over Spencer’s where they rested over Morgan’s stomach. 

“Does Garcia have everything under control?” Spencer asked. 

“Yup. It looks stunning.” Morgan turned to face Spencer. “Just like you.”

Spencer took Morgan’s face between his hands, kissing him deeply. Morgan kissed back, grabbing Spencer’s hips. 

“We should get dressed,” Spencer said after he pulled away. 

“Yeah, yeah okay,” Morgan agreed. 

They weren’t wearing their suits for the wedding tonight. Morgan was wearing a navy suit with a white button up and a black tie, and Spencer had on a jet black suit and shirt with a plum tie. 

Kate joined them in their bedroom once she was dressed. The dress that she and Penelope picked out was a deep purple color like Spencer’s tie. It was made of layers upon layers of fluffy tulle that reached her ankles. She spun for them, showing off the big bow at the back. 

“Do you like it?” Kate asked.

“Spencer, I didn’t know we invited a princess to our wedding,” Morgan said. Kate beamed outwardly. 

“You look beautiful sweetheart,” Spencer said, kneeling behind her to zip up her dress the rest of the way. 

“We should get going. Don’t wanna be late to our own party,” Morgan said. 

“You’re right. Ready to go Kate?” Spencer asked. Kate nodded, skipping off to the door. Spencer and Morgan shared a good natured laugh. 

“After you babe,” Morgan said, placing a hand on the small of his back to lead him towards the door. 

The sun was just starting to set when they got back to the pavilion. The team, Spencer’s mom and Morgan’s sisters were already there chatting and sipping drinks from the bar. It was quarter to six and the rest of the guests would be arriving soon.

“Penelope this is beautiful,” Spencer said, hugging his friend. 

“Told you we had it under control,” She replied. 

“Remind me never to doubt you again.” 

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” Morgan’s mother said from the entrance of the pavilion. 

“Hey Ma,” Morgan said, hugging her tightly. 

“How’s my favorite son?” She asked once they had broken away from each other. 

“I’m your only son Ma,” Morgan snorted. 

“I was talking about Spencer.” She moved to pull Spencer into a hug, kissing him on the cheek. 

“That’s cold Ma,” Morgan said, although he was grinning from ear to ear. 

Over the next half hour the rest of the guests arrived. Most of them were Morgan’s extended family, but a few of Spencer’s aunts and uncles, and some friends from the bureau like Strauss and Kevin were also in attendance. 

They all socialized for a while, Spencer and Morgan greeting each of their guests. Kate and Jack were nearly inseparable the entire time, they had even been seated together at dinner. 

Before dinner was served, Morgan stood up and clinked his knife against his glass to get everyone’s attention.

“Hey everyone, I hope you’re all having a good time tonight,” he started. “I’ll keep this brief cause the real speech will be coming tomorrow. First I want to thank my good friend Penelope Garcia. She put together this entire dinner so that Spencer and I could have a day out as a family without worrying about the preparations.”

Garcia shapes her hands into a heart over her chest for Morgan to see.

“She didn’t do it alone though. The rest of our team was instrumental in setting up, and I’m grateful for each and every one of you.”

“Finally, Spencer, I love you so much and I can’t wait to marry you tomorrow.” 

The guests clapped as Spencer stood up from his seat and kissed Morgan. It was quick and chaste, as both men were aware that they had an audience.

“Alright, let’s eat,” Morgan said after they broke away.

After dinner was over they hit the dance floor. Morgan and Garcia had designed the playlist and although Spencer had his doubts at first, he had to admit that they had done a good job. Even Spencer’s mom was up and dancing with one of Morgan’s uncles.

Sometime after the sun had long set, Garcia found Spencer sitting by the bar nursing a glass of red wine and watching Morgan dance with his sisters. 

“Hey, walk with me?” She asked, linking an arm in his. He followed happily as she led him out of the pavilion and along the dirt path. 

“Where are we going?” Spencer asked. 

“I have a surprise for you. Think of it as an early wedding present,” She replied. 

They continued up the path until they got to the Gazebo by the lake. Spencer could see a figure standing there, but it was so dimly lit that he couldn’t make out their face until he got close. As soon as he recognized the man, he was sure his mind was playing tricks on him. 

“Surprise,” Garcia said. 

It couldn’t be him, could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry, but when the opportunity for a good cliff hanger arises, I can’t ignore it.


	4. Surprise!

“Gideon?” Spencer asked.

“Hi Spencer,” the man replied. 

Spencer didn’t know what to do, he didn’t even know if the man standing in the gazebo was real, it felt like a dream to see Gideon again.

“What? How? Why?” Spencer wasn’t sure which question to ask first.

Instead of answering, Gideon pulled the younger man into a hug. Spencer buried his face in Gideon’s shoulder, trying to will away the tears he could feel collecting in his eyes.

“I’m so proud of you,” Gideon whispered. That was all it took for Spencer to break down, tears flowing freely now. Gideon had always known what Spencer needed to hear. 

“Where have you been all this time?” Spencer asked when he pulled away.

“Everywhere,” Gideon answered. “I took a road trip, went to every state in the US, including Alaska and Hawaii. I went to Europe, spent a lot of time in the cabin. It would be easier to tell you everything I haven’t done. Faster too.” 

“I have so many questions to ask you,” Spencer said. 

“You two will have plenty of time for that later,” Garcia said. “For now we’d better get you back before anyone worries.” 

The three of them started their journey back into the darkness. The pavilion wasn’t far, and they could see the lights in the distance the whole way. 

“How’s Kate?” Gideon asked. “She’s what, seven now?”

“Eight,” Spencer corrected. 

“Eight. Eight’s a big year, trust me.” He smiled that trademark Gideon smile that Spencer hadn’t seen in nearly three years. 

“Does she like Morgan?” Gideon asked after a moment. 

“Yeah, she likes him a lot. Sometimes even more than she likes me,” Spencer said. 

“That’s how it is with kids sometimes. The parent makes them go to bed on time and eat their vegetables. The stepparent takes them to the park and buys them ice cream. At least until the stepparent gains their footing.”

“Trust me I know. At first when Derek and I started going out it was all presents and day trips. He’s really stepped into his role as a parent since we’ve been living together, though. And he’s made her eat her vegetables a few times before,” Spencer said. 

“I’m glad you two finally got over yourselves and got together. It was a long time coming.”

“Ugh, not you too,” Spencer groaned. “I already got this lecture from Hotch and the others.” 

“Face it hunnybun, you and Derek were the last ones to know about your feelings for each other,” Garcia said.

They were almost at the pavilion now, and they could see everyone inside, though they couldn’t see the three of them yet. Morgan was still dancing, but had changed partners. Now he was dancing with Kate, who was standing on his feet. Spencer was reminded for the billionth time that day how much he loved the two of them. 

Morgan caught sight of Spencer when they reentered the pavilion. He was flashing one of those bright smiles that made Spencer go weak in the knees. That smile faltered when he saw Gideon. 

“Gideon? Is that you?” Morgan asked. The rest of the agents looked up when he said that. 

“In the flesh,” Gideon responded. He was surrounded then by agents immediately. They were all filled with questions for the man who had left them so suddenly years ago.

“We’ll have plenty of time to talk later,” Gideon said, effectively shutting down all of the questions. “Tonight is about Spencer and Derek.”

“Care to dance?” Gideon asked after the other agents had eased up on him.

“Sure.” Spencer allowed himself to be led onto the dance floor. The music being played was fast and modern, not suited for slow dancing, but regardless Gideon placed one hand on Spencer’s waist and took the younger man’s hand in his other.

They danced slowly, Gideon looking at Spencer and Spencer looking everywhere but Gideon. He had been so caught up in finally seeing his mentor again that he had completely forgotten about the circumstances of the older man’s departure.

“Why did you leave Gideon?” Gideon said. Spencer finally looked up at him.

“What?” He asked.

“That’s what you want to ask me, isn’t it?” Gideon flashed that sad smile that Spencer had seen too much of in their shared time at the BAU.

“You didn’t even say goodbye Gideon,” Spencer said.

“You got my letter, didn’t you?” 

“Yes, but that’s not the same thing. I was worried, you didn’t answer the phone, we all thought something had happened to you.”

“I was afraid. Afraid that I wouldn’t be able to keep it together if I saw the disappointment in your eyes.”

“We needed you Gideon,” Spencer said, voice breaking.

They were silent for a moment, barely moving to the music, just standing there, holding each other and keeping eye contact.

“I should not have left the way I did,” Gideon said. “But I don’t regret leaving. The BAU has been a part of me for decades, it was time for me to let go.”

“I don’t fault you for that. There have been times that I thought about leaving too. I just wish you had talked to me.” Spencer broke his gaze away from Gideon’s finally, unable to bear the eye contact any longer.

“I meant it when I said I was proud of you,” Gideon said. “You grew up so fast. Between your intelligence, and your mother’s condition, and having Kate so young, you never had the chance to stop and enjoy life. You look happier now than I’ve ever seen you before. I’m proud that you’re allowing yourself to live the life you deserve.” 

“Kate got sick a year ago. Appendicitis. It wasn’t a big deal, she was only in the hospital for a few days, but it reminded me of how inconsistent life is, especially with this job. You can be fine one day then sick the next. You need to take advantage of every second you have,” Spencer said.

“That’s when Derek and I finally got together. The rest of the team went off on a case, but he stayed in the hospital with me the entire time.” 

“He’s a good man.”

“One of the best I know.” Spencer stepped back from Gideon to look around the room for his fiancé, expecting him to be dancing or getting a drink. Instead he saw Morgan sitting on a chair in the corner, holding a sleeping Kate against him.

Spencer glanced down at his watch, which read almost midnight, which was way past Kate’s 8:30 bedtime. He caught Morgan’s gaze, giving him a smile and held up a finger to say “one moment”.

“I should get Kate to bed,” Spencer said.

“Go. We can talk more tomorrow.” Gideon said with a smile. “I had better go catch up with the rest of the team.”

Spencer went over to where Morgan and Kate were sitting, unable to control his smile. 

“Only your child would be able to fall asleep in a ball gown next to a speaker blasting music,” Morgan said. 

“Oh yes she inherited my ability to sleep anywhere and everywhere,” Spencer said.

“Let’s just hope that she didn’t also inherit your ability to stay up for days at a time.” Morgan handed Kate to Spencer, who held her against his chest tightly.

“I’ve been better since you moved in.”

“Yeah, because I drag you to bed most night.”

Spencer laughed to himself, struggling a little under the weight of his ever growing daughter. Since when was she so big? 

“You should stay at the party. Keep dancing. I’ll take her back to the cabin and put her to bed,” Spencer said.

“Nah, I’m about done too. Had a little too much to drink.” 

“Alright. Let’s go then.” 

Morgan led the way, using his phone as a flashlight against the dark. Luckily they had left the porch light on to guide them back. 

Once in the cabin, Spencer brought Kate to her room, laying her down on her bed. He debated just letting her sleep in her dress, but decided that she would be much more comfortable if he woke her up long enough to get into her pajamas.

“Kate, honey, wake up,” Spencer said, shaking her gently.

“What? Daddy?” She groaned, wiping her face.

“Hey princess, you have to get up just for a minute to put your pajamas on,” Spencer said.

“Okay.”

Spencer helped Kate out of her dress and into her pajamas. She moved slowly, stumbling with sleep, but after a few moments Spencer managed to get her dressed and back in bed. 

He closed the door when he left the room, then went to find Morgan. The older man was sitting on their bed, texting when he entered the bedroom. He looked up when he heard Spencer’s soft footsteps. 

“Well hey there beautiful,” he said as Spencer began stripping out of his suit. 

Spencer didn’t respond which caused Morgan’s brow to furrow. Usually Spencer flirted back or told him to shut up.

“You okay baby?” Morgan asked. 

“Did you know Gideon was coming?” Spencer asked finally.

“No babe, it was a surprise for me too.” 

Spencer sat down next to Morgan once he was dressed in his pajamas. Derek could tell he had more to say, but he didn’t want to push him, so he sat in silence until Spencer was ready.

“Are you mad at him?” Spencer asked after a few minutes. “For leaving us? For not saying goodbye? I mean, I got a letter, the rest of you didn’t get anything.”

Morgan has to think about that for a moment. Truly he hadn’t thought about that. Sure he was angry at the time, but he hadn’t been as close to Gideon as Spencer was.

“No, I don’t think I am. I forgave him a long time ago.”

Spencer sighed, looking down at his hands. 

“I am happy to see him, but I can’t help the anger I feel. I know it’s silly to feel like this after all this time-“

“Hey, don’t think like that. You’re allowed to be angry.” Morgan pulled Spencer into his chest, running a hand through his hair.

“I don’t want to be angry. I want to forgive him,” Spencer said, his voice muffled by Morgan’s shirt.

“This is gonna take time. Gideon has to regain your trust. Neither of you can expect the relationship to go back to normal overnight.”

Spencer was quiet for another few moments, allowing himself to be held in his lovers arms.

“Can we just go to bed tonight?” The younger man asked. “I don’t feel like sex right now.”

“Of course baby. Whatever you want,” Morgan said. 

Spencer pulled away from Morgan just long enough to click off the lamp on the bedside table, before settling back against Morgan, who held him as they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly one of my biggest grievances with the Criminal Minds writers is that they didn’t give Spencer a chance to resolve his feelings about Gideon leaving until after Gideon died.


	5. The Morning Of

After the wake up he received the previous day, Spencer almost expected to be once again awoken to the slow grinding of Morgan’s crotch against his ass. That was not the case this morning, however. 

The first thing that he heard was the door to his room creaking open, then little footsteps pattering toward the bed. He was still mostly asleep, only half aware of the extra presence in the room. 

What woke Spencer up all the way was two little knees coming into contact with his gut.

“Daddy!” Kate exclaimed as she jumped on her father to wake him up.

Spencer let out an “oof” as the wind was knocked out of him. His hands flew up to his torso instinctively.

“Morning sweetheart,” He grunted after he regained his breath. 

Kate, seeing that Morgan had not been waked by the impact, crawled over to him, shaking his shoulders.

“Derek, wake up,” Kate said. Derek blinked a few times, looking first to Kate and then at Spencer.

“How lucky am I that my two favorite people are the first things I see when I wake up?” Morgan said, wiping a hand over his face in an attempt to wake himself up further.

“You’re such a sap,” Spencer said, pressing a kiss to his lover’s jaw.

Morgan was thinking of something to say when the door opened further and Garcia poked her head inside.

“Knock knock,” she said. “Everyone decent?”

“Yeah, come on in,” Spencer said, sitting up against the headboard. 

Garcia stepped into the room with Prentiss and JJ in tow. Prentiss was carrying a tray stacked full of assorted breakfast items, while JJ held a coffee for each of the men and a glass of apple juice for Kate.

“Happy wedding day,” JJ said, placing the drinks down on the bedside table.

“What’s all this mama?” Derek asked. 

“A brilliant little girl that you may know as Kate had an idea while we were hanging out the other night. She thought that we should do something extra special for the two of you on the morning of your wedding.” Garcia said.

“You helped set this up?” Spencer asked Kate, who nodded.

“Helped? She pretty much did the whole thing herself,” Prentiss said, setting the tray down on the edge of the bed. “I think the two of you might be raising a professional chef.”

“Chef? I thought you wanted to be an astronaut,” Spencer joked.

“And a superhero,” Morgan said.

“I can be all three,” Kate said, rolling her eyes. 

“Yeah you can. Girl power!” Garcia said, giving Kate a high five.

“Alright, we will leave the three of you alone, you know where to find us when you’re done,” JJ said, motioning for the other two women to follow her. 

With the door shut, Morgan, Spencer and Kate began to eat the breakfast that the youngest of the three had prepared. 

It was nice, the three of them sitting together and sharing a meal. Spencer wondered why they didn’t do this more often. That was until Kate spilled her glass of apple juice all over the bed. Luckily she had drank most of it already, but it still made a significant wet spot on the duvet. 

Spencer assured her that it was okay as he and Morgan stripped the bed, but she was still a little upset.

“I’m sorry daddy,” she said for the fifth time since the accident.

“It’s alright Kate, it’s just a little apple juice,” Spencer said, kneeling down to give her a hug. “I couldn’t even count the amount of drinks I’ve spilled over my lifetime. Many of which were in my bed.”

“It’s true, remember when I moved in and made your dad get rid of his old mattress?” Morgan asked. Kate nodded.

“Well it was covered in coffee stains. That’s why I don’t let him drink coffee in bed anymore.”

“Really?” Kate asked.

“Really.” Morgan said.

After the bed had been made with fresh sheets, Kate went back to her room to occupy herself while Spencer and Derek got ready. Spencer hopped in the shower first, relishing how the warm water flowed over his body.

He lost himself in the heat, allowing all of his thoughts to evaporate. It was almost like meditation, a way to reboot his mind, so that when he emerged, clean and level headed, he could focus on the important things.

He was just about to shampoo his hair when he heard the curtains open and Derek stepped in behind him, sliding his hands up Spencer’s waist.

“Hey,” Spencer said, not opening his eyes. He leaned back to drop his head against his fiancé’s shoulder.

“We’re getting married today,” Morgan replied, not that Spencer needed the reminder. He was hyper aware that today was the day they had been planning for for months.

“Yes we are.” Spencer twisted his head around to kiss Derek. It was quick and chaste, just enough to keep them satisfied.

“Spencer Morgan-Reid I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” Derek said when they pulled away.

“Derek Morgan-Reid I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Derek kissed Spencer’s neck gently, careful not to leave any marks. Spencer leaned into the touch, enjoying the last few moments of calm before the chaos of the day started. 

“We’re not going to get another moment alone together all day, are we?” Spencer asked.

Derek chuckled, moving up to kiss Spencer’s lips again. 

“No we won’t. But it’ll all be worth it as long as I can call you my husband.” 

After the shower they dressed quickly. The actual wedding wouldn’t start until one and a glance at the clock told the two men that it was only eight thirty, leaving them with only three hours before they had to start getting ready. 

Kate was sitting in the main room of the cabin waiting for them when they finally emerged from the bedroom.

“Hey kiddo, ready to go?” Derek asked. Kate nodded her head, jumping up to her feet.

“Did Penelope happen to mention where she was going when she left?” Asked Spencer as he slipped his converse on. 

“She said she was going to the reception building,” Kate said.

“Lead the way,” Derek said, holding the door open for Kate and Spencer.

They found the girls in the reception building, unpacking the centerpieces. Spencer picked them out, they were crystal bowls that would later be filled with water with tea lights and flowers floating in them. 

“I take back what I said about the two of you having no taste,” Garcia said as she ran her fingertips over the intricate patterns of the crystal. “These are beautiful.” 

“What kind of flowers are these?” Prentiss asked, holding up one of the purple blossoms.

“Water lilies. And there are white cherry blossoms in here.” Derek lifted the second box of flowers from the ground and placed it on the table. 

“Oo my favorites,” JJ said, plucking one up and bringing it to her nose to smell.

“Hands off you two, these are the only flowers we have,” Garcia said, taking the blossoms from JJ and Prentiss, dropping them back in their respective boxes.

“You guys have this under control right?” Spencer asked. “I have to go check on my mom.”

“Of course, go, go.” Garcia shooed him towards the door.

“She was on the porch of the main house last time I saw her,” JJ said. 

Sure enough Diana was sitting in one of the rocking chairs on the porch. She looked up when Spencer approached, her face breaking into a smile. 

“Hi mom,” Spencer said, sitting on the bench next to her.

“Where’s Kate?” Diana asked.

“She’s with Derek and Penelope, helping set up.”

“Is Penelope the blonde one? With the loud clothes?” Spencer chuckled at that.

“Yeah, that’s her,” he replied. Diana made a sour face. 

“You should watch out for her Spencer. Her conversations with Derek are very suggestive. I think she wants to steal him.”

“Don’t worry mom, they’re just friends. Derek is a good man.”

“I know,” Diana said. “He’s much kinder than that other boy. What was his name?”

“Ethan?”

“Yes, him.”

“Ethan and I weren’t even dating we were just friends,” Spencer said.

“Well he was a bad influence on you,” she said. “Not Derek though. He’s kind. I can see it in his eyes. And I am an excellent judge of character.”

Spencer smiled to himself. It was important to him that his mother liked Derek, especially because she had been so critical of his friends in the past. 

As much as he hated to admit it, there was some truth to her mistrust of Ethan. He wasn’t a bad guy or anything, but he liked to party and have fun, and he often dragged Spencer into his shenanigans.

Diana was right, she was an excellent judge of character. He had been nervous when he had introduced Derek to her as his boyfriend. She had met him before, but as a coworker, not a lover. Spencer had expected his mother to disapprove of Derek, at least at first. It was hard for her to trust any of Spencer’s partners after what she went through with Spencer’s dad. 

Speaking of Spencer’s dad.

“I got a call from dad yesterday,” Spencer said after a few moments of silence. “He said you told him about the wedding.”

Diana didn’t speak right away, taking the time to formulate a response. The last thing she wanted was to upset Spencer on his wedding day.

“He deserves to know Spencer. I know he hasn’t been a great father, but you are still his son,” she said.

Spencer didn’t respond. He hadn’t wanted to let his dad know about the wedding. He wasn’t quite sure why, maybe it was to put even more distance between their lives, maybe it was a “fuck you” to the man who abandoned him. Regardless of the reason, he didn’t want his father involved in this new chapter of his life.

“Are you mad at me Spencer?” Diana asked.

“No mom, I’m not mad,” he said with a forced smile. Really, he wasn’t mad. He was frustrated by how his father’s absence still upset him.

“Will you read to me Spencer?” Diana asked, handing him the book she had been reading. 

“Sure mom, I’ll read to you.”

Spencer sat with Diana for hours. It wasn’t until he checked his watch and realized that he only had twenty minutes until he had to go back to the cabin and get ready that he closed the book.

“I have to go get ready mom, but I’ll see you at the ceremony,” he said.

“Okay Spencer. I love you.”

“I love you too mom.”

Spencer was headed back to his cabin to meet the girls and Derek when he heard a voice from behind him.

“Wait!” Gideon called, jogging to catch up with him.

Spencer stopped, waiting until the older man was at his side.

“I’ve been looking for you all morning Spencer,” Gideon said.

“I was with my mom.”

“Walk with me?” Gideon asked.

Spencer checked his watch. He still had a few minutes before he had to begin getting ready.

“I don’t have much time,” Spencer said.

“That’s alright, I don’t need a lot of time.” Gideon flashed that half smile that Spencer hadn’t realized he’d missed so much.

“Are you nervous?” Gideon asked as they walked over the little wooden bridge towards the orchard.

“Yes, I am. Not to marry Derek, but for the wedding itself. I’m always nervous when I’m the center of attention,” Spencer replied honestly.

“No cold feet?”

Spencer laughed out loud at that.

“Gideon I would have married Derek years ago if I could have. There’s no way in hell I’m backing out now.”

“Well if you had told him how you felt years ago you two could’ve gotten married then,” the older man said. “You may be an expert on reading the micro expressions of unsubs, but when it comes to your friends and family you forget everything you’ve learned.”

“In my defense Derek is good at hiding his micro expressions.”

“You’ve successfully analyzed unsubs who hide their micro expressions better than Derek can. You just couldn’t be objective enough to see the signs. I can guarantee that if Derek’s feelings were directed at someone else you would’ve figured it out in minutes.” 

That sent a jolt of jealousy down Spencer’s spine at the thought of Derek with someone else. The strange emotion startled him, as he had never really felt that way before. That was definitely something to think about later.

“I hope I didn’t offend you,” Gideon said and Spencer realized he hadn’t responded to the older man’s statement and that his silence could be mistaken as anger.

“No, you didn’t,” Spencer said. “And you’re right. My own feelings clouded my profiling abilities.”

Gideon laughed aloud at that. Sure, they all agreed not to profile each other, not outwardly at least, but it was nearly impossible to switch off the part of their brains that was always searching for clues.

Spencer looked at his watch and realized that he was late. He groaned, knowing that he was going to get an earful when he got to he cabin.

“Something wrong?” The older man asked.

“Garcia and the others were expecting me back at the cabin five minutes ago,” Spencer replied.

“You had better go before they come looking for you,” Gideon said. “Just remember to breathe. You get in your own head sometimes, don’t let your mind distract you from enjoying the day.”

“Thank you Gideon,” Spencer said.

“Anytime kid.”

Spencer burst through the doors of the cabin ten minutes late. Garcia, Emily and Derek, who were sitting in the living room, looked expectantly up at him. 

“I’m sorry, I was with Gideon and we lost track of time,” Spencer apologized.

“I will forgive you only because it is your wedding day,” Garcia said. “And I don’t have time to argue with you. We need to get you and your gorgeous fiancé ready for the ceremony.”

“Uh, we have an hour and a half. All I have to do is change,” Spencer said.

Garcia looked at him like he had just killed a kitten in front of her.

“I’m sorry, are you planning to get married with your hair looking like that?”

“What’s wrong with his hair?” Derek asked, now standing next to Spencer. “I like it.”

To prove his point, Derek grabbed a handful of hair at the nape of his fiancé’s neck and tugged.

The sound that Spencer should’ve made was a grunt of pain or a yelp, not a full fledged moan. His cheeks went red as he clamped a hand over his mouth, not that that helped. The damage was already done. 

“Oh my god,” Emily said.

“Aw, he likes having his hair pulled just like you Em,” Garcia said.

“Okay, now I know way more about you two than I ever wanted to,” Derek said, shaking his head.

“Says you!” Emily shot back.

“This is so embarrassing,” Spencer said, looking at the floor.

“Anyway, moving on!” Garcia took Spencer by the shoulders and plopped him down at the table right in front of a mirror she had set up.

“Spence you won’t even recognize yourself when I’m through with you,” She said.

Spencer shot Morgan a look that said “help me” but all he got in return was a little smirk and a glass of wine being set in front of him.

“You know in times like these I’m glad I don’t have hair,” Derek teased.

“Shut up,” Spencer said, though the remark was good natured.

“Both of you shut up, its time for me to work my magic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have a week left of school so y’all can expect chapters to come more regularly after that.


	6. Obligatory Pre-Wedding Dance Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I thought this chapter was going to be the ceremony (actually I thought last chapter would be the ceremony) but I got a little carried away! If it wasn’t obvious already, I don’t have any kind of outline and I’m really just winging it. This was honestly not meant to go on as long as it has. I just had an idea for a AU where Spencer has a kid (cause daddy issues, you know?) and then it evolved from there. The amount of support I’ve received for this series is honestly overwhelming. I had no clue so many people would be into this story which honestly I thought was pretty stupid at first. All of this is a roundabout way of saying thank you and I appreciate every hit, kudo and comment I get!

“Voila, you’re all done,” Garcia said, stepping back to admire the work she had done on Spencer’s hair. 

At the moment Spencer’s hair was shorter, but still thick. Garcia had washed, brushed and blow dried it, and then finished it off with some product. It was a long, and frankly painful process, but in the end Spencer’s hair looked better than it ever had.

“Derek, come admire your boy,” Garcia called.

Derek came over when Garcia called, drinking in the sight of his fiancé. He ran his fingers through Spencer’s fluffy hair, tugging a little.

To Derek’s disappointment Spencer was able to control his reaction this time. 

“Getting ready for your J-14 cover shoot?” Derek teased.

“Hey, it’s not too late for me to call off the wedding.”

Derek raised his hands in surrender, backing away from his lover slowly. He grabbed his phone off the back of the couch and turned the music that had been playing in the background up a few notches just as a new song was starting.

“Come dance with me mama,” Derek said, taking Garcia by the hand and pulling her into him.

Spencer watched as the two of them danced together, Derek moving his hips and spinning Garcia to the beat of the music.

Emily stood up and joined the fun, taking Garcia away from Derek. Now that the older man was left without a partner, he turned back to Spencer, beckoning for him to join them.

“Oh no no no,” Spencer said, but it was too late, Derek had grabbed him by his hips and pulled him close to his chest.

“Don’t be shy, dance with me baby.” Derek moved his hips to the music, using his grip on Spencer’s waist to move his body too. 

They kept the same rhythm until the song shifted. Spencer didn’t recognize it, but Derek did and his face lit up when he heard it.

“It’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you,” Derek sang.

Spencer shook his head and buried his face in Derek’s shoulder to hide his grin. The lyrics were incredibly fitting and Spencer had to believe that Derek created a playlist specifically for this occasion.

“Is it the look in your eyes,” Derek took Spencer’s jaw in between his hands and brought his face back up where he could see it. 

“Or is it this dancing juice?” Derek’s hot breath ghosted over Spencer’s lips when he sang, sending shivers down the younger man’s spine.

“Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.” Derek pressed his lips against Spencer’s, keeping a gentle grip on his jaw. Spencer kissed back with equal force, fisting his hands in the front of Derek’s t-shirt. 

“Ewww!” Kate squealed, causing Spencer to pull away. Derek followed him, not yet ready to let go, but ended up with his lips against Spencer’s cheek when the younger man turned his head.

“Well hey there, where have you been?” Spencer asked, pulling away from Morgan to pick his daughter up.

“Auntie JJ was doing my hair,” she said. JJ had curled about half of Kate’s hair, the rest was pulled into a loose bun. Spencer had done an okay job curling Kate’s hair the night before, but it looked much better when JJ did it. 

“It’s not done but we heard the music and you know how much we love dance parties,” JJ said. 

“Come dance with me Kate,” Garcia said, stretching her hands out. Kate took them and stood on Penelope’s feet, moving in sync with her. Derek slid up behind Spencer, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck softly. 

“Derek,” Spencer hummed appreciatively. 

“Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you,” Derek sang lowly right into Spencer’s ear. The song ended and Spencer turned around to cradle Derek’s face in his hands. 

“I want to marry you too,” he said. 

Just then the cabin door pushed open.

“I hope we’re not interrupting,” Hotch said from the doorway.

“Of course not, the more the merrier,” Garcia said.

“You know we can’t resist crashing a party.” Rossi stepped in behind Hotch with Jack in tow. 

“Now that everyone’s here I want to propose a toast,” Prentiss said she handed out glasses of champagne to everyone then took up her own. Spencer laughed to himself when he noticed that even Kate and Jack were holding glasses of apple juice. 

“Spencer, Derek, when I first joined the BAU I never would have guessed that years later I would be watching you two get married. By the time you two got together a year and a half ago I had given up hope that you guys would ever get over yourselves and just do it already. But I couldn’t be happier that you proved me wrong. I’ve watched you both grow up over the years. Spence when we met, you drove me nuts with all of your facts and statistics and obvious pining for Derek. I just wanted to slap you sometimes.” a murmur of laughter rose in the room at that. “I didn’t though, and we’ve grown closer over the years. Now I get the honor of watching you marry your best friend. And who knows, maybe in a couple years you’ll have to make a speech at my wedding.” Prentiss winked at Garcia who blushed in return. 

“So Derek, Spencer, today is all about you guys. May you find eternal happiness in each other.” they all clinked their glasses together. Spencer was a little too enthusiastic and spilled some champagne on the front of his shirt. He was grateful then that he had not yet changed into his tux. 

“You’re gonna end up with something on your suit by the end of the day, you know that?” Derek whispered in Spencer’s ear. 

“More motivation for you to take it off me tonight,” Spencer purred. 

“Careful baby, you know we don’t have enough time before the ceremony.”

“Don’t we?” 

Derek looked around the room at his colleagues then at his watch and finally back to Spencer. If they were quick they could both get off then get into their tuxedos and make it out the door in time. 

“You gotta be quick and quiet, can you do that?” Spencer nodded his head eagerly, already showing Derek how quiet he could be. 

“Okay guys, Spencer and I have to go get changed,” Derek said, loud enough for everyone to hear. He caught Rossi’s gaze and the older man gave him a knowing look. He had been married enough times to know what Spencer and Derek were up to. 

Derek didn’t wait for a response, he just took Spencer by the wrist and pulled him along into their bedroom, locking the door behind him. Spencer didn't waste any time at all. As soon as the door closed he threw off his shirt. He was working on his belt when a second pair of hands joined his, slipping his pants and underwear down at the same time. 

Once Spencer was fully undressed he dropped to his knees and pulled Derek’s pants down just enough to get to his cock. Derek took his own shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the room. Spencer took Derek’s hardness in his hand, giving it a couple quick tugs. Derek moaned and his hips thrust forward before he could stop them. He threw his head back, eyes closing at the sensation. 

“Look at me,” Spencer said, halting his strokes. “I want you to watch me.”

“Fuck,” Derek grunted, rocking his hips to try to get some friction. 

“Want a blowjob?” Spencer asked as nonchalantly as if he were asking Derek what he wanted to watch on TV or what he wanted for dinner. 

“Yeah baby. I wanna fuck that pretty little mouth of yours. Open up for me.”

Spencer did as he was told, opening his mouth wide and looking up at Derek through his lashes. The sight was incredibly erotic and it took all the willpower Derek had not to thrust in right away. 

Instead he eased himself past Spencer’s plush pink lips until he hit the back of his throat. To his credit, Spencer didn’t gag, but his eyes watered as his mouth was filled.

“I’m gonna start moving baby, okay?” Derek asked, one hand braced on Spencer’s shoulder, the other gripping tightly at the hair around the nape of his neck. Spencer nodded as much as he could. The movement shot a flash of pleasure through Derek’s body. 

“Fuck, so good Spence,” Derek groaned, rocking his hips forward. He started slow, but upped his pace as he drew closer to his orgasm. He new he wasn’t going to last as long as he wanted to, but he didn’t particularly care at the moment.

Spencer took it like a champ. He always did, after all, he had had plenty of practice in the time he and Derek were together. It helped that he didn’t have a particularly temperamental gag reflex in the first place.

“Mm baby wanna finish on your pretty face, can I?” Derek asked.

Spencer slipped off, slowing his hand to do what his mouth had been.

“Yes please Derek. You know I love it when you cum all over me.”

All it took was a few more thrust into Spencer’s fist for Derek to tip over the edge. He came in hot spurts which landed all over Spencer’s face and in his open mouth. Spencer milked him through his orgasm until Derek was so overstimulated, he had to push his lover away. 

Derek dropped to his knees in front of Spencer, cupping his cheeks. He dragged his thumb through a drop of seed on Spencer’s cheek then pushed said thumb into Spencer’s mouth. Spencer took it graciously, sucking with the same enthusiasm he had when sucking Derek’s cock.

“Want me to return the favor babe?” Derek asked. Spencer blushed and averted his eyes at that.

“I uh, I already took care of it.” Derek followed Spencer’s gaze to the wet spot on the carpet right underneath the younger man’s rapidly softening cock.

“When you finished all over me like that, I just couldn’t help myself,” Spencer said sheepishly.

“That is so sexy,” Derek groaned, kissing Spencer’s swollen lips. 

“As much as I would love to stay here all day we only have a few minutes to get dressed,” Spencer said.

“Right. You better wash your face baby,” Derek laughed.

Spencer hummed in agreement. He brought his hand up to his face, collecting as much of the cum as he could on his fingers, then sucked them into his mouth. 

“Spencer, you’re gonna make me hard again,” Derek warned.

“Please Derek, your refractory period is a lot longer than that,” Spencer teased.

“Oh wow. You know it’s not to late for me to call the wedding off.”

“Yeah? Do that and you’ll be sleeping on the couch instead of in bed with me.” Spencer stood up and began walking towards the bathroom, but Derek wrapped his arms around his lover’s thighs, effectively keep him in place.

“You know how to keep me in line, don’t you?” He said, peppering kisses and gentle nips over the swell of Spencer’s ass.

“And keep you on your knees,” Spencer said. 

“Last time I checked you were the one on your knees pretty boy.”

“Yeah, and of you make me late for my own wedding you’ll never get me on my knees again.”

Derek let out a guttural laugh at that. Like he could keep Spencer off his knees. The man loved giving Derek blowjobs, probably more than he liked receiving them.

“I’m serious, you have to let me go so I can get cleaned up. I smell like sex.” Spencer wrinkled his nose, although Derek couldn’t see as he was too focused on the younger profiler’s ass.

“I think I’m gonna eat you out when we get back. I’ll go slow, make it last all night long.”

That sent a full body shiver through Spencer. He struggled to keep himself under control, biting his lip hard.

“There won’t be any after if we don’t get dressed,” Spencer said. “And if you keep talking to me like that I’ll be half hard in all our wedding photos. Is that what you want?”

“No, I guess not.” Derek dropped his arms from around Spencer’s legs and stood up. 

“I love you. Go get your cute ass into that tight little tux,” Derek said, pecking Spencer on the lips.

“Love you too jagoff,” Spencer mumbled.

“Okay, new rule, no hanging out with Rossi,” Derek said with a laugh. “Now seriously, where’s my tux?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has suggestions for Derek’s playlist please leave a comment! As soon as I get a few more songs on it I’ll share the link.


	7. Always and Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh finally! This took forever to write! I hope y'all enjoy.

Spencer looked himself up and down in the mirror, admiring the jet black three piece tuxedo he was wearing. He looked good if he was being honest with himself. He wasn’t as big and muscular as Morgan, but he had learned to appreciate his body. 

Spencer had not always liked the way he looked, for most of his life so far he thought of his body only as a means of carrying his brain around and keeping him alive. He never really thought that beauty was something that he could possess.

Derek changed that however. Spencer fooled him for a while, but one night he couldn’t hold it in any longer. Derek had been running his lips and hands over every inch of Spencer’s body, from the top of his head down to his ankles, mumbling words of praise into his pale skin.

Spencer had tried to hold it in, but after a few minutes he couldn’t anymore, and he broke down crying. It was embarrassing at first, and he was sure Derek would never want to have sex with him again.

He was proved wrong when Derek held him close and kissed his tears away, telling him how proud he was and how much he loved Spencer. They stayed curled up together until the next morning when Spencer had to get up to make Kate breakfast.

Over the year and a half they were together Derek had helped Spencer build his confidence. After all, if someone as hot as Derek thought he was beautiful, he must be right.

Now he saw his slim waist and thought of how well Derek’s arms could wrap around it. He saw his pale skin and thought of how pretty the marks Derek left on him looked in contrast. He saw his thin fingers and thought of how good they looked laced in between Derek’s.

He was joined in the mirror by his lover. Derek’s suit was the inverse of Spencer’s. The jacket, slacks and vest were all white and his shirt was black. Both of their bow ties were plum purple, the couple’s favorite color.

“So beautiful baby,” Derek purred into Spencer’s ear. “You’re all mine aren’t you. Just for me.”

“You know I am Derek,” Spencer said, so quietly he wasn’t even sure Derek heard. 

Derek must have though, as a wide smile spread over his lips. 

“Ready to get married?”

“I was ready to marry you the first time you kissed me in that ambulance bay,” Spencer said.

“I’m that good, am I?” 

Spencer shook his head and bit his lip. 

“It was a great kiss but it was more than that. When I saw the way you looked at me that night I knew for the first time just how deep our bond went.”

Spencer took Derek’s hand in his, bringing it to his lips so he could place gentle kisses on his knuckles. Derek watched in awe as he struggled to contain the emotions that were bubbling under his skin. 

“Spencer,” was all Derek said. It was all he had to say. He said it as a declaration of love, as a prayer. He said it like it was the only word that mattered, the only thought that mattered, and to him it was. He said it because it was the only word he could think of. He said it because it had so many meanings. It meant “I love you” and “take care of yourself” and “you’re driving me crazy, kid”. Sometimes it meant “that’s enough” or “watch yourself”. Too often it meant “I almost lost you”. Above all else it meant that Derek was in the presence of the messy haired, quick witted gift from god who he would soon call his husband. It meant that he was looking into those honey colored eyes that made him go weak in the knees. It meant that Derek was home. 

“Derek,” came Spencer’s response. That word meant all the same things to him that “Spencer” meant to Derek. 

They stood there for a while, not moving, just basking in the affection they shared. They would have been content to stay there all day if it wasn’t for Morgan’s phone alarm going off, signaling that the couple had only ten minutes before they had to be at the altar. Spencer sighed when Derek took a step back to grab his phone off the bed and turn the alarm off. 

“Ready baby?” Derek asked. 

“I am,” Spencer replied. 

By the time they were back in the living room, everyone except Rossi had gone to the altar. The older man looked up when the door opened, smiling warmly at Spencer and Derek. 

“Come on, let me walk the two of you to the ceremony,” Rossi said, holding the front door open for them. The men followed Rossi out the door and down the dirt path. 

“Are you two sure you’re ready for this? Marriage is a big deal,” Rossi asked. 

“So big you did it three times?” Derek joked. Rossi laughed at that. 

“I made many mistakes throughout my marriages, mistakes that caused a lot of pain for everyone involved. You two are like sons to me, I don’t want you to go through what I did.” 

“You don’t have to worry about us. We’re ready for this,” Derek said, taking Spencer’s hand in his. 

“Yes. We are,” Spencer agreed.

Rossi couldn’t help but smile at the two of them. Their love was beautiful and infectious. They reminded him of how he and Carolyn were on their wedding day. He just hoped that these young men that he cared for so much would be better at married life than he was. 

“This is probably a good time to give you the other half of your wedding gift,” Rossi said. Derek looked at Reid, confused as he had not been around for the first half. “After your three days in Boston I’m sending you two and Kate on a trip to Italy.”

“Rossi are you serious?” Derek asked. 

“As the plague. You two work so hard, you deserve a break.”

“Dave we couldn’t-” 

“I’m not hearing it,” Rossi said, holding his hand up to silence Spencer. “This is as much for Kate as it is for you. You do want to educate her about different cultures while she’s young, don’t you?”

Spencer couldn’t argue with that. He would be uncomfortable accepting an all expenses paid trip to Europe for himself, but for Kate? Yeah, he could deal with his discomfort for Kate’s sake. She’d never been out of the country before and Spencer couldn’t deny her this experience. 

“Well damn. Thank you Rossi.” Derek clapped the eldest man on the back. 

“I love you guys, and I hope you’ll be happy together,” Rossi said.

“We already are,” Spencer said, looking at Derek once again. 

  
Spencer’s heart rate picked up as they approached the courtyard. He could see the guests mingling amongst themselves, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Kate was standing with Garcia, JJ, Emily and Jack at the end of the aisle farthest from the altar. Hotch, who had been ordained specifically so he could officiate the wedding, was next to the altar talking with Spencer and Derek’s mothers. Rossi left them and went to Hotch to tell him that everyone was ready. 

“Alright everyone, please take your seats,” Hotch called over the buzzing of the crowd. Once they were all settled down, he nodded to the pianist who started playing “Clair de Lune”.

Garcia and Prentiss went first, arms linked together. Then JJ, and finally Kate and Jack hand in hand, scattering cherry blossom petals along the aisle. Spencer was distracted momentarily as he watched Kate. She was having the time of her life, strutting around in her white ball gown that was twice the size of the one she wore last night. Spencer had never wanted to enforce gender roles on her, and always let her pick her own clothes. He could tell even from a young age however that she was a total girly girl. She loved pink and purple and dresses and skirts and all things glittery. 

Spencer was pulled back to reality when Derek linked their arms together. It was time for them to walk down the aisle. No words were spoken between them, Derek just smiled at Spencer as he led him towards the beginning of the aisle. 

They walked slowly, it seemed to take hours. Spencer’s heart had been hammering in his chest but it slowed as he realized he had nothing to fear. He was arm in arm with the man he loved surrounded by his friends and family. 

At the altar they both hugged the girls and Kate before standing face to face in front of Hotch. He gave them both a rare smile before turning to the crowd. 

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to witness the unification of Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan. I’ve known these two young men for a long time. I’ve watched them work and grow and fall in love with each other. They are both hardworking, intelligent, loyal, and incredibly capable men. There is truly nothing that they cannot do when they put their minds to it. That is why I believe they are perfect for each other, and it is my honor to marry them today.”

A round of applause erupted from the crowd. Once it had died down Hotch nodded to Derek to start his vows.

“Spencer,” he began. “The first time we met was in the halls of the BAU. I remember looking at you and Gideon and thinking ‘is it bring your kid to work day already?’” the crowd chuckled at that. 

“I had no idea that the scrawny kid in a sweater vest following Gideon around like a lost puppy would become my best friend and eventually my husband. Throughout the years we worked together I learned so much from you. And I’m not talking about all those random facts you spew all the time, ‘cause baby you and I both know I don’t have your memory. No, I’m talking about the lessons that you’ve taught me. You taught me how to be okay with who I am, how to love myself on a deeper level, how to not be afraid of my past. You literally made me into the man I am today and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“Spencer I love you more than life itself, and I promise to stick with you through anything. I promise to always take care of you and Kate, to protect you from all harm, including elevators-” Reid and Hotch were the only ones who got that joke. Spencer let out a little chuckle and shook his head. 

“Spence, I promise to love you and Kate until the day I die, no matter how tough the road gets. You two mean everything to me.” Derek finished by squeezing Spencer’s hand. 

“Your turn baby,” Derek whispered, just loud enough for Spencer to hear. Spencer took a deep breath before he began. 

“I’ve been struggling to write my vows since the night I proposed. In truth I don’t know how to explain the depths of my love for you in words. Maybe that’s telling of just how perfect we are for each other, you’re the only person who has managed to render me speechless.”

“When we first met I was young and naive. The BAU showed me things that changed me forever. Finding peace was hard when I wasn’t home with Kate. She was the one person who could help when I was spiraling. That was until you came around. Whether you were bringing me coffee when we worked long hours, or making me go to sleep, or helping me through a panic attack, you were always there, and I vow to do the same for you. Derek I cannot promise you that this will be easy, that loving me will be easy, but I promise that I will make everyday worth it.” That was where Spencer had planned to end it, but as he looked at Derek in the soft light of the sun filtering through the willow trees, he was reminded of their first kiss, and he realized that he had more to say.

“It’s funny, ever since Kate was born I thought that I would never find someone like you. The love that I felt when I first looked at her was so complete that I couldn’t fathom loving anyone else that much. I already had the best person I could ever ask for, it wouldn’t be fair to the rest of the world for me to have two people as amazing as you two in my life. But as we have learned from our years with the BAU, the world is seldom fair, and this time the unfairness worked in my favor, because I got the best daughter and most incredible partner in the world.”

“I could go on for hours about all the things I love about you, everyone here knows I like to ramble, but I’ll take mercy on our guests and end it with this; Derek Morgan I promise to love you forever, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, and then some.”

“Jack,” Hotch beckoned for his son to bring the rings forward. “If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace.” No one spoke. Spencer and Derek took the rings from Jack. 

“Spencer, do you take Derek to be your husband?” Hotch asked.

“I do.”

“Derek, do you take Spencer to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“By the power vested in me by the state of Virginia I now pronounce you married,” Hotch said.

With rings secured on their fingers, Spencer took Derek’s face between his hands and kissed him. It was full of love and passion just like their first kiss had been. It was as if the force of every kiss they shared was passing through their connected lips like a bolt of electricity. It went on much longer than Spencer usually allowed in public, but they couldn’t stop, even after the applause had died down. 

Finally they broke apart, resting their foreheads together and panting to regain breath. Derek placed his hands over Spencer’s which were still cupping his jaw. He allowed a finger to slide over the cool metal encircling Spencer’s left ring finger. 

“We’re married,” Spencer whispered into the space between them. A tear ran down Derek’s face, but was promptly wiped away by Spencer’s thumb. 

“We’re married,” Derek repeated. 

  
Derek, Spencer and the rest of the wedding party were whisked away for pictures soon after the ceremony finished. The entire time Spencer was doing as the photographer said, but he wasn’t actually paying attention. The only thing he could think about was Derek, and as he looked at his lover he had a pretty good feeling it was the same for him. 

“Okay, last one,” the photographer said. “This one will be the grooms and the flower girl.” Kate bounded over to her father happily. She had always loved having her picture taken. 

“Pick her up and hold her between you,” the photographer instructed. Spencer lifted her up, holding her on his hip while Derek wrapped an arm around the two of them. 

“Derek?” Kate asked after the photographer had finished. She was still being held by her father. 

“What’s up Princess?” Derek responded. 

“Now that you and Daddy are married, can I call you dad?” She asked. Derek looked between Kate and Spencer for a moment, apparently caught off guard. 

“Yeah, yeah, you can call me dad,” he said when he regained the ability to speak. For the second time that day a tear escaped from his eye. This time it was Kate’s little hand that wiped it away. 

Derek took Kate from Spencer, hugging her so tightly that Spencer feared he would break her. Spencer joined the hug, placing a kiss in Kate’s hair. The faint sound of a shutter clicking was what pulled them away, and allowed Derek to finally put Kate down.

“I know we were technically done, but I couldn’t help but capture that beautiful moment,” the photographer said. 

“Thank you,” Derek said. “We’re definitely gonna want that photo.”

  
Weddings were usually Spencer’s least favorite social gatherings. As a guest there was so much waiting, waiting for the couple to walk down the aisle, waiting for them to take photos, waiting for everyone to finish their speeches, it was tiresome. Getting married was a completely different situation however. Spencer was enjoying the fanfare much more than he had anticipated.

Almost an hour after the ceremony had ended, Spencer and Derek were making their way to the reception hall. They were accompanied by the rest of the team, their mothers, Derek’s sisters and of course Kate, who had all been taking photos with them. Derek and Spencer were the last to enter and they received a standing ovation as they did so. They sat at their table just long enough for Spencer to take a sip from his water, before the DJ was announcing that it was time for the first dance.

Derek took Spencer by the hand and led him to the dance floor. He slipped an arm around Spencer’s waist while the other hand grasped Spencer’s hand. They began dancing slowly as the beginning chords of the song played.

_I said I wanna leave with you, you said you want to live with me too. I meant the bar, you meant a home, Ain't that the same thing to you?_

They swayed gently, neither one speaking, just enjoying being in each other's arms.

_Got all these questions, there's no answers in the end. Time's not your friend. No, time's not your friend_

Spencer buried his face in Derek’s shoulder, inhaling the scent of his cologne. It was a familiar scent that never ceased to make him feel right at home.

_Always and forever, when you take do you feel better? Be my one and only, in the darkness I feel holy._

Spencer had managed not to cry during the ceremony and the pictures, but as he and Derek danced he couldn’t contain his tears any longer.

_You said you're gonna love me full, and I said how could that be, when I've never been whole, and I've never been free._

Derek noticed Spencer’s tears and he started to cry as well.

_Oh, we're alive but we're still asleep. Won't you meet me in the dark? Won't you tell me what you see?_

“Spencer,” Derek whispered, just loud enough for Spencer to hear. 

_Forget forever, forever's too much. Answer me this, could this be enough?_

“Derek,” Spencer replied.

_Oh, we're in the inbetween, you sleep like you're dead. Oh, when you dream, what's in your head?_

“What are you thinking about?” Derek asked.

_Always and forever, when you take do you feel better? Be my one and only, in the darkness I feel holy._

“I’m thinking that today ties as the happiest day of my life.”

_You said you're gonna love me full, and I said how could that be, when I've never been whole, and I've never been free._

“Ties with what?”

_Oh, we're alive but we're still asleep. Won't you meet me in the dark? Won't you tell me what you see?_

“The day Kate was born,” Spencer said.

They danced in silence until the song ended. When it did they made their way back to their seats as the guests cheered. Once they were sitting, Rossi stood to make the welcome speech. Traditionally this speech was made by the father of the bride, but there was no bride at this wedding, nor were there any fathers of the grooms.  
“Thank you all for coming today. It means a lot to all of us that you,are joining us in celebrating this occasion. In the years that I have known Spencer and Derek they have become my family, and in this world family is everything. Today we watch as two individuals become a family. Spencer, Derek, I wish you the best of luck in your marriage. And once again, thank you all for being here.”

After that dinner was served. Spencer and Derek barely got a chance to eat however, as they kept being interrupted by guests who wanted to talk to them and take pictures. By the time that plates were being cleared, they hadn’t even eaten half of their meals. It didn’t matter however, as they were both too excited to eat much. 

After dinner came the speeches. The rest of their team, both of their mothers and Derek’s sisters all took turns showering the couple with praise and affection. Then it was time for everyone to hit the dance floor. Derek took Spencer by his hips like he had earlier in the cabin. The memory made Spencer smile and bite his lip. 

“What’s got you smiling?” Derek asked, noticing the change in expression. 

“I’m just remembering what happened last time you touched me like this,” Spencer replied.

“You liked that, didn’t you?”

“Very much. I can’t wait to do it again when we’re alone-” Spencer leaned in close to Derek’s ear “-in fact, I have a surprise for you.”

A shudder made its way up Derek’s spine as he wondered what Spencer could have in store for him. It would be something pretty sexy if his tone of voice was anything to go by. He wrapped his arm tighter around his husband’s waist until they were completely flush against each other. 

When the song changed Spencer felt a new hand come to rest on his shoulder. He pulled back from Derek to see who it belonged to. It was Hotch with Rossi next to him.

“Mind if we cut in?” Hotch asked. Spencer nodded and allowed Hotch to place one hand on his waist and the other in his hand while Rossi did the same with Derek. It was odd to see Hotch looking so happy. He was actually smiling and had been all day, that had to be some kind of record. 

“What?” Hotch asked, noticing that Spencer was staring. 

“You just look so happy,” Spencer said. Hotch laughed at that, honest to god laughed. It was a sound that Spencer hadn’t heard in years. 

“Do you remember the Chester Hardwick interview?” Hotch asked after a moment. Spencer’s smile faltered. 

“I remember that you were ready to fight him,” Spencer replied. 

“You remember what happened after?” 

“Hotch, I have an eidetic memory. I remember everything,” Spencer said, his cheeks going a little red with embarrassment. “Do we have to talk about this?”

“There’s just something I need you to know about that night.” Hotch took a deep breath and looked around to make sure no one was listening in. “When you kissed me in the car that night I didn’t reject you because I didn’t have feelings for you, I rejected you because I didn’t want you to regret anything when the adrenaline wore off. Not to mention I’m your boss. A relationship between us would be inappropriate.”

“Hotch are you telling me you have feelings for me? Because this is really poor timing.”

“No, no I don’t have feelings for you anymore. I’ve found someone, and we are very happy together.” Reid caught the way Hotch’s eyes flicked to Rossi when he said that. He had assumed that there was something going on between them, and Hotch’s body language confirmed that there was. 

“I’m glad I didn’t let it go any further. You belong with Morgan, not me.” 

“Me too,” Spencer said. “If I’m being honest I can’t say with any certainty that it wasn’t the adrenaline that made me kiss you.” 

“I love you Spencer. You and Derek,” Hotch leaned in to give Spencer a quick peck on the cheek. 

“I love you too Hotch,” Spencer laughed. 

“Hey, keep your hands off my husband,” Derek said, though his tone was joking. “Come on baby, it’s my turn to dance with the boss man.”

Spencer stepped back from Hotch so Derek could take his place. It was odd seeing the two of them dance together. They both oozed alpha male energy, which made it a little awkward as neither of them could figure out who should lead, but they seemed to figure it out after a moment of stepping on each other's toes. 

“I guess you and I should dance,” Spencer said to Rossi. 

“I thought you would never ask Cucciolo*.” 

Dancing with Rossi was much like dancing with Hotch, although he wasn’t quite as rigid. Rossi had this paternal aura about him that made Spencer feel secure. The reason for that was not hard to profile, but Spencer didn’t want to get into that at the moment. 

“How are you doing Spencer?” Rossi asked. Aside from Derek he knew the best how Spencer could be overwhelmed by large crowds and how that anxiety manifested. To Spencer’s surprise, he felt none of that. 

“I feel good actually. A little hot, but good,” Spencer tugged on his collar, feeling just how warm it was for the first time that night. 

“That’s good. You know no one would blame you if you ducked out a little early,” Rossi said. 

“Really, I’m good. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Force of habit. Worrying about each other is what keeps us alive in our line of work.” 

“There are no unsubs that need profiling here Dave,” Spencer reminded him.

“I know, I know.” Rossi shook his head. The song changed to something a little more upbeat, something that Spencer didn’t recognize, but he and Rossi kept their pace. 

“So how long have you and Hotch been going out?” Spencer asked. Rossi almost choked on air, his eyes going wide. 

“What? Aaron and I aren’t going out. Did he tell you we were?” So they were going out, Spencer thought.

“I’m a profiler Dave. I can read all of your microexpressions.” Rossi sighed, knowing there was no use in lying to Spencer. 

“We started seeing each other shortly after his divorce was finalized, but we took a break after Hayley died. It wasn’t until a couple months ago that we decided to give it another go,” Rossi explained. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t notice it sooner,” Spencer mumbled to himself.

“Don’t feel too bad. I’ve been profiling since before you were born. I’ve gotten pretty good at keeping secrets. And besides, you’ve got better things to worry about than an old man’s love life.”

“I’m happy for you two. You’re both great guys. You deserve each other.”

“Thank you Spencer. That means a lot,” Rossi said. 

  
The rest of the evening was spent dancing, drinking, and socializing. In true wedding fashion, Spencer and Derek shoved cake into each other's faces after cutting it. Derek got his groove on with Penelope and Emily while Spencer drank wine with their mothers and took pictures with his older relatives. It was undoubtedly the most enjoyable party Spencer had ever been to, not that he had been to many parties.

After being swept in so many different directions, it was midnight before Derek and Spencer made it back to each other for more than a few minutes. Most of the guests had gone back to their rooms, either at the inn or other hotels nearby. The DJ was winding down, playing slow songs at a reduced volume. 

Spencer and Derek were the only ones left on the dance floor, at least that last who were conscious. They held Kate who was fast asleep between them as they swayed back and forth, their sleepy pace matching the music. Derek was sporadically placing soft kisses on Spencer’s cheek and jaw which brought a lazy smile to the younger man’s lips. 

Over Spencer’s shoulder Derek saw Garcia and Prentiss wave to him as they stumbled out of the reception hall. A quick scan of the room told Derek that they were the only ones there aside from the DJ. 

“You look tired baby, you ready to leave?” Derek purred in Spencer’s ear. 

“Yeah. I have to put her down soon or my arms are going to give out.” Derek chuckled softly, the movement sending vibrations through Spencer’s body. 

“I’m gonna go cut the DJ loose then we’ll go, okay?” Spencer nodded. 

After relieving the DJ Derek met Spencer at the door, opening it for him and turning the lights out behind them. The walk back to the cabin only took a few minutes, but between carrying Kate, his tiredness, and having had a little too much wine, Spencer felt like he was walking forever. 

Finally they made it back to the cabin. Unlike the night before, Spencer didn’t try to wake Kate up to get her out of her dress, he just took her shoes off and laid her in bed, making sure to place her nightgown on the bedside table so if she woke up during the night and wanted to change, her pajamas would be within eyeshot.

Back in the living room Derek was waiting for him. 

“Isn’t it customary for the groom to carry the bride over the threshold?” he asked, holding his arms out. Spencer rolled his eyes. 

“I am not your bride,” he laughed. 

“Oh come on, you pretty much are.”

“You know we could still get an annulment,” Spencer said, but allowed Derek to scoop him up anyways. 

“Are you going to threaten divorce forever?” 

“Probably. Now take me to bed Derek Morgan-Reid.”

“Whatever you say Spencer Morgan-Reid.”

  
* Cucciolo - An Italian term of endearment, usually used by a parent for their child, meaning “puppy”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a few notes so hang in there! 
> 
> First the song that Spencer and Derek's first dance was to is called "Always and Forever" by Lily Kershaw (pst, that's where the title for the fic comes from). I figured it was fitting since the show uses so much of her music. Here is the link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgX_sKE2Cng
> 
> Second here is the link to Derek Morgan's Rockin' Pre-Wedding Party Playlist! It's not done and I'm still taking suggestions, but for now here it is: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLByhF9AgPSrBKjO_Caoz1knCvVtaBuolf
> 
> Third, you may be wondering why I added the scene with Hotch. The answer is because of the drama! (also I plan to circle back later and write a oneshot that takes place during Damaged) 
> 
> Finally, I think we should normalize platonic male slow dancing so it doesn't feel so awkward when I have to write it. 
> 
> Okay, that's all! Have a nice day!


	8. Consummating the Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love affirmative consent in this household!

Derek stepped into their bedroom, still carrying Spencer who was clinging to his neck. He stumbled a little under the weight of the full grown man in his arms. In the room he dropped Spencer onto the bed. 

“What was that surprise you were talking about earlier?” Derek asked as he slid his hands up underneath Spencer’s now untucked shirt and vest. 

“Why don’t you take my clothes off and find out?” Spencer said, biting his lip. 

“Oh baby you don’t have to ask me twice.” Derek made quick work of pulling off Spencer’s jacket, vest, shirt, socks and finally his pants. He had to stifle a laugh when he saw what the surprise was. 

“How did you get these on without me noticing?” Derek asked, staring down at the white lace garter that was sitting snugly around Spencer’s pale thigh. The garter also just happened to match the panties Spencer wore. It wasn’t that it wasn’t sexy, it was, and honestly, Derek had imagined Spencer in some sort of lingerie more times than he could count. No, Derek was laughing because Spencer had been arguing all day that he wasn’t Derek’s bride, yet here he was wearing a garter and panties. 

“Very quickly,” came Spencer’s answer. “Do you like them?”

Derek pulled part of the garter back from Spencer’s leg then let it snap back into place, causing the genius to yelp. 

“Oh yeah, I like them a lot.” Derek placed a few gentle kisses along Spencer’s hip just above the waistline of his panties. Spencer’s breath caught in his throat at the contact. He clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle a moan that threatened to escape his lips.

“Roll over baby,” Derek commanded. He stepped back just for a moment to strip down to his boxers. Meanwhile, Spencer rolled onto his stomach in the center of the bed and placed a pillow under his hips, knowing exactly what Derek wanted. His body shaking just thinking about what was to come. 

After Derek was undressed he got on the bed, holding a bottle of massage oil that he had stuffed in the bedside table the first night they spent in the cabin, and straddled Spencer’s thighs. He was going to make good on his earlier promise to eat his husband out, but before that he had other plans. Derek warmed a handful of oil between his palms before slowly digging them into Spencer’s shoulders. The other man jumped at the contact but quickly settled. 

“Lavender?” Spencer asked after smelling the oil.

“Yes. What else?” This was a game they played every once in a while with all different items, oils, lotions, soaps and even candles. Spencer had an eidetic memory so of course it made sense that he would remember every scent he smelled, and Derek liked to test him. He was good at distinguishing individual scents, but sometimes blends confused him. 

“There’s definitely some kind of citrus. Is it orange?” Spencer asked.

“I don’t know, is it?” Derek allowed his hands to travel down further on Spencer’s back, inching towards that pretty lace. 

“Yes, that’s orange.” Spencer said.

“There’s one more baby, think you can get it?” Derek asked. Spencer was silent for a while. Derek was starting to think that he had fallen asleep when he finally answered. 

“Chamomile,” the younger man said. 

“Bingo. You’re good at this baby.” 

“Mm,” Spencer hummed in response. 

Finally Derek slid his hands down to cup Spencer’s ass that was wrapped in white lace. It was like a gift, even had a little bow on top, and Derek couldn’t wait to tear the wrapping off. He pulled the panties down Spencer’s thighs to the crook of his knees. Spencer sucked in a deep breath at the movement, but stayed still. 

“Can I eat you out pretty boy?” Derek asked. Spencer let out a guttural groan.

“Please Derek, please put your mouth on me.”

Derek wasted no time. He took one cheek in either han and spread them apart to gain access to Spencer’s puckered hole. Spencer was trembling with want. He could feel Derek’s hot breath ghosting over him but it wasn’t enough, he needed more. Luckily, Derek took mercy on him and gently licked over his hole. 

Spencer let out a ragged moan. He had been half hard all day and now that he was finally getting some stimulation it was almost too much. He rutted his hips against the pillow he was laying on, trying desperately to relieve some of the pressure on his cock. 

Derek chuckled at his husband’s eagerness, but resumed his ministrations. He could feel Spencer getting close when he finally licked inside him, but instead of allowing him to come, he pulled away and grabbed his hips to stop him from grinding. Spencer whimpered at the loss of friction. 

When Derek was sure Spencer wasn’t going to come, he continued eating him out, but kept his grip on the other man’s hips so he wasn’t getting any stimulation to his cock. 

“Derek you are going to kill me,” Spencer whined. 

“Oh come on, we just started. It would be a shame if you came now,” Derek mumbled into the flesh of Spencer’s ass. Spencer let out a frustrated sigh.

“Use your safeword if it gets to be too much,” Derek said, pulling back so he could be heard clearly. “Yellow for stop what you’re doing right now, red for stop everything.”

“I know the safewords Derek,” Spencer huffed, though Derek could tell he wasn’t actually upset, just a little impatient. 

“Alright, alright, just making sure.” Derek continued what he had been doing. He brought Spencer to the edge again before pulling away. This time Spencer let out a choked off sob at the loss of contact. 

Spencer nearly came twice more before Derek decided he had had enough. The younger man was panting and sweating and babbling incoherently. Derek took immense pleasure in being able to make his husband lose control. 

“You ready for my cock Spence? You ready for me to stretch you out?” Derek asked. 

“Yes, yes Derek, please, I need you inside me!” Spencer begged. And really, how could Derek refuse? 

He lubed himself up and pushed into Spencer’s hole in one smooth thrust. Spencer’s breath caught in his throat when he did so. Derek’s thrusts were quick and deep, neither one of them having the patience to go slow.

Spencer felt like he was being split in two, every sensation heightened by just how turned on he was. He knew he wasn’t going to last long with the brutal pace that Derek had set. 

“Derek. Derek I’m close,” Spencer cried. 

“Me too baby. Go ahead, let go,” Derek said. The permission was all Spencer needed. He spilled all over the pillow with a shout. 

Derek was right behind him, coming deep inside the genius. Though he had already finished, the sensation was so erotic it was almost enough to get Spencer hard again. Almost, but in the end he was too worn out to get it up.

“I love you Spence,” Derek sighed once he had slipped out and laid next to his husband.

“I love you too Der.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And..... finally it's done! I hope you guys have enjoyed the series so far. I truly appreciate every hit, comment and kudo y'all leave! It means the world to me that I've gotten so much support. 
> 
> Next up is going to be a oneshot that isn't part of the main storyline, but takes place in this AU. After that I'll be moving on to the honeymoon! Y'all can expect that oneshot to come out within a week or so (hint, if you read the notes at the end of chapter 7 you already know what it's about). 
> 
> In the meantime I'd love to hear more from y'all about what else you'd like me to write. I have some ideas for some more installations, but I would appreciate some more ideas! Thank you!


End file.
